The number of jobs that require management of a large amount of information have increased significantly over the last few years. In addition, such jobs have seen an exponential rise in the amount and types of information that is required to be managed. Managing such information is more difficult, not only because of the increase in volume but because of the complex, ambiguous and changing nature of information.
Rapid growth in information sources and communication drive volume; new business models/techniques drive complexity; virtual teaming, matrix management and partnership relationships increase ambiguity. Information technologies that were non-existent a mere ten or fifteen years ago are common in a typical workplace today (e.g. email, Internet, instant messaging, etc.).
As the volume and complexity of information has increased, so has the difficulty of managing information. Information workers are finding it harder and harder to efficiently manage the information they use in performing routine tasks to accomplish larger goals.
Typically, users utilize several applications to perform tasks associated with a work goal. For example, a worker who is responsible for creating and presenting a financial presentation must not only utilize an electronic slide presentation application, but he may also need to access email messages, word processing documents, electronic spreadsheets, etc. in the course of preparing the presentation. It can become burdensome for the worker to open several applications and search for relevant files that the worker needs to perform the goal of creating the financial presentation.